Sleeping Beauty
by frenchiefry666
Summary: sasunaru one shot True beauty comes in sleep for these two boys and they're about to learn that, though they may not like it.


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

A/N This is Sasu/Naru so haters be gone 'cause I gave you a warning. Sasuke and Naruto are both a little OOC. Yeah this is slightly weird and very pointless but tell me what you think of it anyways, there is also kaka/iru if you wanna take it that way. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes but hey I'm only in 6th grade so don't kill me. Though I guess I'm pretty mature for my age so it shouldn't be too bad. So R&R this creepy crap if you please, frenchie out!

**Sleeping Beauty**

'Bored, bored, bored board. I'm gonna die of boredom.' thought Naruto as he lay in a tree. He stared down at Sasuke who was sitting on the ground writing in a journal or something, Naruto didn't know exactly what it was. 'What a nerd, sitting there writing, loser.' thought Naruto, glaring at Sasuke. 'I wonder what Sasuke's writing in his girly little notebook? Maybe I can get him to chase me if I steel it. He'd probably try to beat the crap out of me when he caught me, but what the Hell, I've been lookin' for a good fight.' Naruto grinned and hopped out of the tree.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, whatcha' writin' in that girly little notebook of yours?" teased Naruto.

"None of your business, Dead Last." said Sasuke with a glare.

"Ooo now you you've got me curious! Ha! You're probably writing about how great and wonderful you think you are!" Naruto said laughing and sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto then went back to his writing. Finding nothing more to write he just stared up at the baby blue sky, the same color of Naruto's eyes. It was a beautiful summer day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Sasuke sighed happily and closed his notebook. He hadn't really been writing about himself, he was writing about their latest mission and how they had gotten lost in the woods for five days because Kakashi-sensei had to take care of Iruka-sensei since he was sick. Therefore Kakashi ended up letting them go on the mission by themselves. The mission consisted of finding a boy who had gotten lost in the woods and bringing him back to his mother, it didn't seem that hard. They had taken turns being the leader and on Naruto's turn, that idiot had gotten them lost because he read the map of the woods UPSIDE DOWN! With Sasuke's good leadership they found the boy and their way out of the forest before Sakura decided that it was time for Naruto to die. Sasuke would have killed him himself if they had to spend another day in the woods searching for edible berries.

Sasuke was about to drift off to sleep when he saw Naruto creeping up beside him. His eyes shot open and he glared at Naruto.

"What do you think you're doing Dunce?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto grinned idiotically at him and said "Nothing Oh Great Sasuke!"

"Tch, yeah and pigs fly. Try to sneak up on me again and I'll pummel you into the ground," Sasuke growled, just a little grumpy at being kept away from his much needed nap.

'Lord! I'd say he was PMSing if he wasn't a guy. Talk about moody!' Naruto snorted to himself as he climbed back into the tree to wait until Sasuke fell asleep. Naruto stared at Sasuke's sleeping face (at least he looked asleep), he was so relaxed and his usual frown was gone leaving Sasuke with an innocent look. His pale skin was slightly flushed due to the heat and his skin looked even paler in contrast with the jet black hair scattered across his face. To top it off his full red lips were parted leaving a small puddle of drool. All in all he looked rather cute. 'Wow he looks even more feminine when he sleeps, pretty adorable I have to say' Naruto thought to himself. 'Wait, did I just call Sasuke-teme adorable! What the Hell is wrong with me!' Filled with the urge to throw up, Naruto did not notice Sasuke's eyes flutter open.

"What the Hell is wrong with you Baka?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto freak out.

"Woah shit!" Naruto yelled in surprise, not realizing that Sasuke had woken up. Naruto knocked off balance with surprise, lost his grip on the tree and fell to the ground landing on his neck and loosing consciousness. Naruto lay flat on his back completely splayed out. Sasuke smacked his forehead and groaned.

"God Naruto! How on earth do you do these things to yourself!" Sasuke complained.

He kneeled down next to Naruto and checked to see if he was breathing. He was so Sasuke just sat there next to Naruto and studied him. His blond hair surrounded his cherub face and the way the sun shone down on it made it look like he had a halo. His round rosy cheeks made him look like an adorable little five year old who was taking a nap. His eyes lids fluttered and he groaned tossing his head to the side. 'I wonder if he' having a nightmare?' Sasuke mused. 'He's not nearly as annoying and loud when he's asleep, in fact he looks kind of sweet,' thought Sasuke, running his finger along Naruto's soft cheek. Suddenly Naruto woke up, trying to spring to his feet but running into Sasuke...with his lips! Sasuke's eyes widened dramatically as Naruto's lips met his. They were so soft and sweet and on instinct he started moving his lips against Natuto's. To say the least Naruto was surprised but Sasuke's lips felt good against his. No matter how wrong his mind thought this was his body wanted more so Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and deepened the kiss, he never did think before he acted. Taking this as a challenge Sasuke broke off the kiss for then to breath then brought his lips back Naruto's with renewed hunger. He slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth and he moaned and brushed his tongue against Sasuke's giving him the shivers. Sasuke looked into Naruto's hazy lust filled eyes and smiled against his lips. They broke off the kiss and panted heavily. Naruto flopped onto his back and stared up at Sasuke.

"That was so wrong, yet so right," Naruto said tiredly.

Sasuke laughed, "Yeah, I so won." he said with confidence.

"Won what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The kissing contest. I'm obviously a way better kisser than you." stated Sasuke matter-of-factly.

"What! No way! I'm better and I'll prove it!" shouted Naruto, attacking Sasuke with renewed energy and kissing the daylight out of him.

**The End**

Well I started this and I had no clue what would end up happening but here it is so please review 'cause I've turned into a review whore. Luv to all, frenchie out! .


End file.
